Reach For The Moon
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: "All of his advances culminated on this exact moment. Even if rushed, it felt pivotal and he was terrified he'd mess it up for being too rash with her. He almost was going to pull away when he felt her return the kiss, to his surprise. A shiver ran down his spine as he deepened it and thought about where all this would lead them to." Dante/Lady Lime.


******Reach For The Moon**

* * *

Dante, being a creature of the night, would be more passionate (if that was even possible) at night, but it wasn't a sine qua non.

Dante didn't need the sky to be black and starless nor the influence of the moon to take her here and there however he pleased. Dante didn't need it nor cared about it, unlike the ideal lovers portrayed in romantic novels and literature (or in movies) where the climax of their love took place during night.

The devil-hunter was a warm creature 24/7.

A more-or-less patient (depending of what and who), warm creature who had his own way to show affection and didn't care about the stares he might receive when doing so. He wasn't one to say 'I love you' much often, but he knew how to show it without being _overly_cheesy (he was cheesy already, he didn't want to be something worse than that). There were some things he liked to keep to himself and himself alone, as hypocritical as it may sound, but that didn't make him 'mistrustful' or any less 'emotional'.

To say he'd caught her off guard was an understatement. For the startled look she was sending him and for the fact her lips weren't moving, he knew that ___maybe _it hadn't been the best of ideas, to steal her a kiss in such a needy, forced way, but if he hadn't now, when would he?

So it was true, he found her on the usual bar mercenaries usually to hang out (a place full of people that smelt of perspiration), they sat and talked, they drank, she complained about him and about a mission that went wrong and then they started arguing over something stupid -but when didn't they? You know,___carpe diem... Tempus fugit._Dante had been lacing all of his words with lots and lots of innuendo for the past year and had been trying to get closer to her; it was hard for the little lady not to _notice_. No, in fact, Lady must have known of this already; otherwise, he wouldn't have made crude jokes about her flushing cheeks when she was around him. Lady would have cut him before he could get his hopes too high, but she played along with him instead, teasing him and talking dirty to him and bantering with him with stupid, corny conversations. Lady wasn't dumb and he wasn't, by any means, dumb -now, that he faked to be so was another thing, but one thing was to fool around; Dante sure didn't do such a thing, even though he made it look like it.

All of his advances culminated on this exact moment. It felt random (_it had been __random_) but pivotal at the same time and he was terrified he would mess it up for being too rash with her. It sounds a bit stupid coming from him; Dante was one who liked to live the moment, to act first and think later, one who didn't miss opportunities, but... Oh, damn.

He felt like shit. He was going to pull away. Lady wasn't responding. This was useless and he was the biggest moron of the year -no, of the decade. Dante opens his eyes and sees Lady's eyes were closed, a frown decorating her features (but Lady was ___always_scowling... she always looked like it, at least). Her lips are soft and warm, but they just aren't moving with his own. He bruises them, he tentatively licks the bottom as if asking for entrance (which he really was asking for) and it wasn't working.

It hadn't been working since he pressed himself to her. In a last desperate attempt, he bit her bottom lip a bit hard, hoping it would get some kind of response from her, but the only thing he could achieve was Lady pressing her hands on his chest, and they weren't 'touching'. They were just there, to support herself and perhaps to push him away from her once she regained control of the situation. After all, little lady here didn't like to lose control much

A wave of guilt and self-shame washed over him and he definitely knew he'd been stupid for trying. Hell, what made him think she would let him? That she would return it? He started to pull away regretfully, slowly, not really wanting this to end-

-And to his surprise, before he could tear himself away from her fully, she bit his lower lip hard, just like he did seconds ago with hers, and grabbed the collar of his coat with both hands, motioning him to stay.

Her lips are moving now. They brush his slowly, tentatively; it looked like she was still unsure, but willing at least. He's sure it had taken a lot of willpower for her to do this. He grinned a small smile and a shiver ran down his spine, his body anticipating the events that all this kiss would bring as his hands straddled her hips and pushed her closer to this.

For the sake of his sanity, she better not regret this now...

Both her hands, that had been pressed against his chest firmly, were now sliding under his shirt, caressing warm, sweaty skin with shaky movements, and Dante found it hard not to lose it with such a beauty under his arms -or... who exactly was under the other's control? A bit of both, he guessed.

He hears her moan as she keeps her ministration on him and he manages to sit up and take her with him, breaking the kiss to breath. The huntress had a small idea about where he was taking her to, but said nothing. And Dante, meanwhile, received some stares because of his doings, but he ignored them. A part of him thought it was due to the fact he was walking backwards and colliding with random people as he guides the brunette who plants kisses on his neck now.

Yeah, that must be it.

The huntress either was drunk (unlikely, she hadn't drunk that much... let's just say she was a little bit inhibited?) or was even bolder and more daring that he had assumed; he, with his everlasting bad luck, didn't expect her to let him take the lead... This was really his lucky day, and he didn't have much of those...

This must be the prelude for something ___really_bad to happen... …

A hard bite in a especially sensitive part of his neck drew him out of his conspiratorial black mood, along with the knob of a door pressing on his back and the brunette's breasts pressing on his chest. He didn't need anything more to 'wake him up' make him open the door and pin her to the nearest wall of the room within it.

He closed the door behind him swiftly, with one foot, before someone would notice them. Then again, the thought of getting inside the bathroom stalls was one that hardly ever crossed the minds of the usual wildlife of the lair. That's why Dante liked them so much; almost no one entertained the thought of getting inside.

This was so convenient he was half-expecting someone to burst through the door and kill the mood. Lady must have thought about that, too, as she eyed the closed door and her cheeks became even more crimson. How very... enticing.

He gives the breathless woman a peck on the lips and ever-so-slowly, he descends down her neck and plants more lazy kisses until he reaches her collarbone. His breath becomes as ragged as hers as he feels that familiar, pleasurable pain of his thigh pants confining his length. Her soft gasps weren't making any of that easier for him. A part of him thought she was making all that extra noise in purpose.

And then, everything came down to him -not that he didn't know before, but this time he became more aware of the situation: He was pinning Lady against a wall. Lady wasn't shooting at him. Lady had her neck flushed because of his lips and she was gasping and ___squealing__._ Lady did ___no__t _squeal. The thought made Dante's fangs dig a bit harder into the flesh. Before being able to keep it to herself, Lady yelped this time, her lust-filled expression being replaced with one of panic seconds after hearing herself being so loud. instinctively, Dante brough a hand to her mouth as a sign for her to be quiet and chuckled at her behaviour, and she sent him a glare that held no real animadversion towards him.

Her breath evened out. The half-demon in red thought this would be the ideal moment to take the hand off of her mouth and go south. The rough palm of his hand touched the ivory skin of her cleavage exposed by her white shirt, then her flat stomach covered with that white cloth (he had to find a remedy for that...) until it reached the hem of her short, denim skirt. A hazed, questioning look was on the woman's face, but he silenced any kind of complain with his lips.

Whilst one hand has placed on her left tight and pushed her legs far away from each other, the other one proceeded to lift her skirt up, enough for him to have access to that especial spot that had been monopolizing the thoughts of his sleepless nights. There was another surprised yelp coming from Lady but was soon replaced by a wanton moan as he rubbed her pussy up and down through the fabric of her panties.

Ah, as he felt the wetness starting to form, soaking his fingers, and heard the small, pleased noises the object of his desires was making, he moaned and kept going, slowly, enjoying the moment. God, he hadn't even touched himself and he was ready to explode.. He couldn't wait to take that damned garment off of her and feel the hot, wet flesh for real, and he thought this was truly heaven-

-Until a lithe hand slapped his.

Rather hard for being a simple, friendly joke. The kiss broke in a harsh way, courtesy of Lady.

"Keep your hands to yourself...!" She snapped out of it. The woman beneath him was hissing, catching her breath.

Dante winced at that and thought: _and_ _that's all the farest I will go... fucking shit. _And this was the dreaded moment, the fear of messing up for being too rash with her, that she would just leave him to say goodbye to all the opportunities he'd had.

_I'm so dumb. So dumb._

His fingers tore away from her panties and stopped caressing and teasing. Guiltily, he pushed himself away from her and eyed her for the last time, he assumed, with so many emotions in his eyes Lady couldn't put a name to all of them. However, before he could drown in angst -or guiltiness- and self-insult himself, Lady muttered lowly:

"...You still owe me a first date, moron."

"…"

Dante snapped from his trance. He couldn't help the dumbfounded look on his features.

...Right.

Dante wasn't what you would call a romantic (he was one who thought that actions spoke louder than sweet words and promises), but he knew it wasn't really nice to start a relationship -fingers-crossed- by making out in the toilet of a random bar... He almost felt compelled to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand for being over-hasty with a woman who could snap at him at any moment given. ...Although she didn't look very distressed while she'd been playing along with him...

Either way, it's not really good to let oneself get carried away in lust.

Instead, he simply grinned -for Lady, it was still obnoxious but... tolerable, in a way.

"You're gonna ___date_ a demon who stinks of blood?" As he talked, the petite woman was re-adjusting her clothes and hair, but her eyes weren't leaving his and she was flushed. Hard not to notice.

The face she made at his statement was something akin to a scowl, but her lips were twitching upwards and her eyes were laughing, even though it looked like she was holding back.

If she doesn't want to give in to him and her needs, he can wait. It would _hurt _him to hold back, but patience was a virtue and prefered his lady wanting the same he wanted rather than force her. It went beyond pleasuring his most primal needs and if he messes up, he can say goodbye to her for good.

Unlike humans, he planned to stay on the moon and cherish everything it had to offer, not just plant his feet on it and claim it as a trophy.

What was a year more of wait (perhaps?) compared to fifteen years of wait?

* * *

******A/N:** Oh~, congratulations, Dante~. For reaching to the moon and making the impossible possible, you deserve a sundae~ :3 Or more sex... ...Yeah, that too. Having the blues isn't nice at all, rite?

…Went back to correct some stuff. Not much, because I'm afraid that if I touch it a lot, I will ruin it.

Again, Dante and Lady need more love.


End file.
